


Shall we Dance?

by kaoru42



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Dance, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Shounen-ai, Smut, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoru42/pseuds/kaoru42
Summary: Recém chegado de sua viagem ao Brasil, Hinata foi a uma festa tipicamente brasileira para matar a saudade. Mas não contava que um par de olhos conhecidos entre a multidão iriam ocupar sua mente durante toda a noite.Então, como se não o conhecesse, estendeu a mão para ele e pediu:"— Me concederia esta dança, cavalheiro?"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 16





	Shall we Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Essa ideia surgiu enquanto eu ouvia forró e sentia saudades de uma festa junina, já que nesse momento de pandemia que estamos vivendo dificilmente teremos uma esse ano. Não encontrei fontes suficientes sobre como seria a vida dos brasileiros no Japão em questão de festividades típicas, então usei a imaginação e retratei como se lá os brasileiros fizessem como os estrangeiros aqui. Assim nasceu a festa junina AtsuHina.   
> Talvez a quarentena esteja me afetando demais? Talvez... Ahsuahsuahs  
> É também minha primeira cena adulta, não foi fácil de escrever mas eu espero que gostem.   
> Aproveitem a leitura ♡

Os olhos de Hinata alcançaram um rosto conhecido no meio da multidão. Este sorria apreciando a festa, um pedaço de bolo de milho nas mãos, olhando o festival que se desenrolava.

Nunca pensou em ver Atsumu Miya em um bairro “brasileiro” aproveitando uma festa junina, mas desde que voltou do Brasil muitas coisas pareciam ter mudado afinal.

Mas, o que importava? Shouyou estava hipnotizado no sorriso de Atsumu que, apesar de sozinho, parecia se divertir e aproveitar o evento à sua maneira. Estava muito, mas muito mais bonito do que se lembrava. O forró com letra romântica que tocava no momento em que o encontrou não ajudava muito seu frágil psicológico.

Estendeu a mão a uma dama, chamando-a para dançar. Precisava distrair-se.

E Hinata divertiu-se genuinamente, dançando com moços e moças que vez ou outra puxavam assunto consigo e surpreendiam-se ao saber que ele, ao contrário da maioria ali, era nascido no país. Distraiu-se e fez amizades com várias pessoas, embora tivesse vindo sozinho e apenas para observar, seu forró de nível mediano havia servido bastante. Precisaria agradecer Pedro pelas aulas depois.

No entanto, o sorriso conhecido não deixou seus pensamentos um segundo sequer.

Em determinado momento, captou próximo às barracas o mesmo rosto familiar. Desta vez, olhando-o fixamente, parecendo analisar cada movimento. A face de Hinata pareceu afoguear, mas este respirou fundo e caminhou até ele, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos castanhos.

Sorriu como se não o conhecesse, estendeu a mão para ele e pediu:

— Me concederia esta dança, cavalheiro?

Atsumu tomou-lhe a mão.

Aproximaram-se do salão improvisado para as danças, Hinata surpreendendo Atsumu ao abraçá-lo como dama. O jovem Miya o abraçou de volta para a dança e o ruivo sorriu ao ouvir as primeiras notas do que certamente seria um xote lento.

Começaram os primeiros passos bem. Primeiro apenas balançaram-se ao som da música, buscando o ritmo um do outro, antes de começarem a mover os pés. O menor, na meia-ponta, dançava com delicadeza o ritmo que o outro ditava com não muita destreza assim. Era visível que ele não era experiente.

— Ai!

— Nossa, Shouyou-kun, desculpa — Atsumu afastou-se com o susto, havia pisado no pé do rapaz e estava, de certa forma, constrangido. Sorriu sem jeito, e surpreendeu-se quando Hinata sorriu de volta e o puxou com firmeza para perto, colando seus corpos.

— Não precisa se desculpar, Atsumu-san… — Sussurrou, e um arrepio correu a nuca do mais alto ao ouvi-lo.

O ritmo lento do forró apenas chamava-os para uma proximidade crescente, e Shouyou derreteu-se nos braços de Atsumu, vez ou outra ondulando o corpo ou entrelaçando uma de suas pernas nas dele, totalmente entregue. Esqueceram os passos elaborados e mantinham-se numa dança íntima, na qual em dado momento as mãos de Hinata entrelaçaram a nuca do outro, que abraçava firmemente sua cintura, enquanto bailavam em uma sincronia quase etérea, as testas coladas e os olhos fechados. 

Talvez tenham esquecido-se de onde estavam, pois em dado momento os lábios se uniram. E de novo. E de novo. Passaram o restante da música trocando beijos suaves enquanto moviam-se devagar ao ritmo envolvente e, ao findar do último acorde, Atsumu tomou os lábios de Hinata em um beijo urgente. 

Os dedos do ruivo enterraram-se nos fios loiros, enquanto o outro abraçava seu corpo possessivamente e enfiava uma das mãos sob sua camisa, sentindo os músculos das costas. Tiveram sorte que, absortos como estavam na festa, as pessoas que os cercavam não notaram nada.

Foram embora, juntos. Da pista de dança para o carro, e então para a casa de Atsumu, tudo foi como um flash na mente de Hinata. Seu corpo fervilhava e sabia que o outro estava na mesma situação. A urgência imperava entre ambos, sedentos um pelo outro como estavam.

Ainda na porta do apartamento trocavam beijos quentes e molhados, a qual foi trancada desajeitadamente e seguiu-se uma sinfonia de gemidos, respirações ofegantes, beijos indecentes e o farfalhar de roupas sendo tiradas às pressas pelo caminho para o quarto.

Atsumu jogou Shouyou na cama e se colocou sobre ele, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço distribuindo beijos e mordidas pela pele queimada de sol, arfando a cada gemido que o menor deixava escapar. Sentiu as mãos, agora não tão pequenas, agarrarem seu cabelo numa tentativa inútil de ditar o ritmo. Suas mãos, por sua vez, percorreram o corpo seminu do ruivo sob si, sentindo os músculos nas pontas dos dedos, decorando cada detalhe. Sentiu Hinata arranhar suas costas e não pôde conter um gemido rouco. 

Ouvi-lo gemer daquele jeito no pé do ouvido foi o que bastou para que Hinata quisesse mais. Entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura do maior e pediu em tom manhoso:

— Atsumu-san… Mais… — E o puxou para mais um beijo molhado e erótico. 

As respirações se misturavam, as línguas roçando e explorando o máximo que podiam do sabor um do outro, as mãos inquietas percorriam os corpos enquanto o som do beijo e dos gemidos de ambos preenchiam o quarto em uma atmosfera instigante. Hinata alcançou o volume na boxer de Atsumu e gemeu satisfeito, enquanto o outro grunhiu de prazer. Sentia o menor acariciá-lo durante o beijo incessante e não ficou atrás, alcançando também o membro do menor ainda coberto pelo fino tecido da roupa íntima. Mordeu os lábios. “Nada mau, Shouyou-kun”, pensou.

Em dado momento, Shouyou inverteu as posições, quebrando o beijo e começando uma trilha de beijos pelo corpo de Atsumu. Beijou-lhe o queixo, o pescoço, o tórax e abdômen definidos, até chegar no volume pulsante sob o tecido da boxer. Beijou a glande por cima do tecido, deleitando-se com a visão do maior estremecendo de prazer.

— Olhe para mim. — Ordenou. Atsumu olhou, e Hinata mordeu o tecido e puxou-o para baixo olhando Atsumu nos olhos enquanto libertava o volume da peça apertada.

O ruivo sentiu-se pulsar com a visão. Atsumu Miya parecia delicioso.

Lambeu a glande, sorvendo o pré-gozo com gosto e deleitando-se com o sabor  _ dele _ . Abocanhou apenas a ponta e sugou, sentindo Atsumu contorcer-se de prazer e deixar um gemido baixo escapar. Isso animou Hinata a abocanhá-lo inteiro, quase engasgando no processo. Ele era grande. Grunhiu de prazer, sugando-o como podia, vez ou outra chupando-o apenas até à metade enquanto masturbava o restante até a base. Arranhava e apertava suas coxas e a bunda redondinha sem parar de chupá-lo, sentindo que ele tentava ditar o ritmo com a mão em seu cabelo e as estocadas em sua boca que o estavam deixando louco.

Sabia que logo Atsumu iria gozar. Apesar de estar louco por isso, não era  _ ali _ que queria que acontecesse, então com uma última sequência de sucções fortes se afastou dele, ouvindo-o protestar.

— Shouyou-kun, isso é tortura. Você chupa tão bem...

— Shhh… Eu não quero que você chegue lá agora.

— Me deixa gozar na sua boca, Shouyou. — O olhar nublado de prazer alcançou o olhar travesso do outro, que pareceu pensar um pouco antes de sorrir com malícia.

— Só se eu puder ser a sua putinha esta noite, Atsumu Miya. — Percebeu sua surpresa num primeiro instante, mas logo sentiu-o agarrar seus cabelos com força, levando seu rosto próximo da ereção e quase explodiu de prazer quando ele bateu de leve com o membro em seu rosto, ordenando:

— Então é melhor você engolir tudo, ruivinho. Agora chupe, vadia. — Atsumu esfregou o volume no rosto do outro e viu seus olhos brilharem em deleite.

Hinata prontamente abocanhou todo o comprimento e fez seu melhor para chupá-lo forte, num ritmo ora lento, ora acelerado que estava enlouquecendo o maior. O ruivo o arranhava e gemia, sentindo-se louco para ser invadido pelo membro que agora tinha em seus lábios. Por vezes parava a sucção para lamber o comprimento, terminando na glande onde depositava um selinho atrevido, fazendo Atsumu arfar e gemer coisas desconexas entre alguns “putinha safada”, “Shouyou-kun”, “você é tão gostoso” e alguns palavrões. Sentiu que ele não iria mais aguentar muito tempo e o abocanhou o mais profundamente que pôde, sugando e chupando forte enquanto Atsumu já não era mais capaz de conter os próprios gemidos. Logo desfez-se na boca de Shouyou, que engoliu prontamente quase tudo, deixando um filete do gozo escorrer pelo canto dos lábios. A visão era enlouquecedora. Os cabelos ruivos desgrenhados, o pescoço marcado por suas mordidas e os lábios… Hinata passou o dedo indicador pelo filete que escorria, sugando-o com gosto logo após. O loiro não aguentou e puxou-o para um beijo urgente, tomado por um calor que nunca sentira antes. Hinata era muito bom naquilo. 

Sem pensar direito, Atsumu deu um tapa forte na nádega do ruivo, que gemeu alto separando seus lábios, mantendo a língua para fora. Seus cabelos bagunçados combinavam perfeitamente com o tom avermelhado que sua face nublada em prazer trazia. Era uma visão muito erótica na opinião do loiro.

— Então você gosta disso, vadia? — Outro tapa fez-se ouvir, o qual foi prontamente seguido por um gemido lânguido. O loiro sentia que não demoraria a estar pronto novamente.

Sentou Hinata em seu colo e percebeu o quão molhado estava. Grunhiu e acariciou seu pênis sobre o tecido, vendo-o gemer manhoso. Não tinha dúvidas de que o ruivo estava pronto para ele. 

Mas ele ainda iria se divertir um pouco.

Puxou levemente a boxer do ruivinho para baixo, vendo-o completamente duro, pulsando e gotejando de prazer. Levou uma das mãos à glande, pressionando e acariciando com o polegar, ouvindo-o gemer baixinho, contendo-se.

Largou o membro de Hinata e levou o polegar úmido aos lábios dele, que lambeu prontamente. Em seguida, Atsumu desceu a mão ao pescoço do ruivo, apertando de leve e sentindo-o estremecer. Sua putinha também gostava daquilo, felizmente. Com a reação positiva, pressionou só um pouco mais e ordenou num sussurro:

— Eu quero te ouvir, vadia. Não contenha os gemidos, ou eu vou ter que castigar você… — Desferiu um tapa leve em seu rosto, vendo os olhos do ruivo nublarem. — Fui claro?

— Sim… — Limitou-se a dizer, praticamente gemendo a resposta. Atsumu deu-se por satisfeito e o soltou, fazendo-o sair de seu colo. 

Tirou-lhe completamente a peça de roupa, deliciando-se com a visão de um Hinata Shouyou completamente nu em sua cama. Sentiu seu pênis pulsar em excitação, mas ainda iria dar um pouco de prazer ao pequeno antes de satisfazer-se nele.

Começou a masturbá-lo, ouvindo seus gemidos cada vez mais altos. O corpo menor contorcia-se de puro prazer e a voz de Shouyou implorava para ser fodido. Atsumu decidiu surpreendê-lo antes e o abocanhou, chupando com vontade o pênis já bem melado pelo pré-gozo. Hinata praticamente gritou de prazer, estocando involuntariamente a boca de Atsumu até desfazer-se nele, que engoliu tudo prontamente e o puxou para mais um beijo, desta vez mais calmo. As línguas se acariciavam sem pressa e os lábios tocavam-se com leveza, num beijo que trazia um carinho genuíno em meio a todo aquele caos. Os gostos de ambos se misturavam e formavam um sabor único que os instigava. Até que quebraram o beijo e olharam-se nos olhos, e Atsumu riu, acariciando a bochecha de Hinata.

— Então… "Putinha" — Um riso anasalado escapou durante a fala do loiro, que logo se recompôs —, você acha que está pronto?

— Sim, 'Tsumu… Eu quero você. Por favor. 

Atsumu beijou-lhe a testa com zelo, e virou-se para a cômoda ao lado da cama.

— Devia estar aqui… — Murmurou o loiro, revirando uma gaveta.

— O que está procurando?

— Lubrificante, camisinha, essas coisas. Deve estar aqui em algum lugar. — Hinata riu.

— Olha, lubrificante eu não tenho, mas camisinha… — Pegou sua pochete no chão do quarto e tirou dela uma camisinha que trouxera do Brasil. — Serve essa?

Atsumu respondeu com um beijo, pegando a camisinha das mãos do outro e se separando com um riso. 

— Serve sim. — Ele espalmou as mãos nas coxas do menor, desferindo um tapa em uma delas logo após. — Você é uma putinha bem prevenida, gosto assim.

O loiro abriu a embalagem com a ponta dos dedos, vendo o ruivo ficar inquieto de repente.

— Você… Deixa eu tentar uma coisa? — Hinata perguntou, olhando para baixo pela primeira vez na noite.

— Que coisa?

— Eu queria tentar colocar… 

— Ah, mas isso não tem nenhum misté-

— …com a boca, Atsumu-san.

Miya arfou, sentindo o próprio membro dar sua aprovação.

— Se estragar nossa única camisinha eu vou te dar uma lição, Shouyou-kun. — E entregou o objeto úmido e escorregadio para o rapaz.

Hinata encaixou o anel nos lábios e abocanhou o membro de Atsumu lentamente para colocar a camisinha. A sensação era deliciosa e o loiro certamente nunca tinha visto um jeito tão bom de colocar a proteção. Ao fim de tudo, o maior deitou o outro na cama e levou três dedos aos lábios de Shouyou, que os chupou prontamente. Então os levou à entrada do ruivo. Inseriu o primeiro dígito e o rapaz mal se incomodou, gemendo baixinho com a sensação. Foi inserido o segundo, trazendo certo incômodo, e depois o terceiro. Atsumu moveu os dedos em seu interior, preparando-o, abrindo-o para si e buscando seu ponto sensível, o que não foi uma tarefa difícil já que logo Shouyou deu um gemido alto e o loiro focou naquele ponto mais algumas vezes antes de retirar os dedos, o que foi recebido com um protesto do menor. 

O levantador colocou uma das pernas de Hinata sobre seus ombros e posicionou-se, direcionando o próprio membro à entrada apertada do outro, que resistiu à invasão. Hinata grunhiu, desta vez de dor, e Atsumu foi adentrando lentamente enquanto acariciava sua coxa e beijava-lhe a testa. Ao entrar completamente, perguntou se Shouyou estava bem, ao qual apenas lhe disse para não parar. 

E ele não parou.

Começaram num ritmo lento para que Hinata se acostumasse com o tamanho, mas logo foram intensificando as estocadas. Os gemidos se tornaram mais altos, o ato tornou-se selvagem. Atsumu soltou a perna de Hinata, que agora envolvia sua cintura com as pernas o puxando para mais perto, arranhando suas costas enquanto levava tapas, mordidas e chupões. Atsumu vez ou outra o pegava pelo pescoço enquanto fodia, o que fazia o menor morder os lábios em pura excitação. Hinata era a vadia, a putinha ruiva de Atsumu, e a cada xingamento ele se deleitava mais e mais em prazer. O sexo entre eles era violento, do jeito que Hinata adorava, e Atsumu era particularmente bom em tocar seu  _ ponto sensível _ , por isso não demorou muito para que ele gozasse novamente entre os corpos suados. Seu orgasmo fez sua entrada se apertar e o loiro não pôde se conter, chegando ao ápice em seu interior algumas estocadas depois. Estavam suados, ofegantes e nem um pouco dispostos a parar.

A noite estava apenas começando.

**Na manhã seguinte…**

Hinata sentia-se particularmente cansado demais para sequer abrir os olhos. Havia tido um sonho estranho com Atsumu, o levantador que havia conhecido nas nacionais ainda no ensino médio e que havia sido uma espécie de paixão à primeira vista. Jurava que já havia superado o fato, mas talvez voltar ao Japão tenha feito algumas lembranças virem à tona.

Abriu os olhos e a visão que teve o assustou e fez seu coração disparar.

— Ohayou, Shouyou-kun. — Ele beijou-lhe os lábios de forma cálida, e Hinata sentiu-se corar.

Atsumu estava nu, ele podia perceber apesar dos lençóis. Ele provavelmente também estava. As lembranças vívidas tomaram conta de sua mente e Hinata mal acreditou no que havia acontecido.

— Bom dia… Atsumu-san… Eu e você…? — Atsumu conseguia perceber a timidez na voz do outro, então apenas acariciou seus cabelos por um instante antes de responder.

— Dançamos juntos, e a química foi bem forte, sabe? Eu particularmente estive afim de você desde que nos encontramos no campeonato de primavera, então eu não consegui resistir e acabei te beijando… — Ele desviou o olhar para o teto e envolveu Shouyou nos braços. — Acabamos aqui, no meu quarto, fazendo amor de todas as formas possíveis. 

Hinata ficou sem fala por um longo tempo, o que motivou Atsumu a perguntar: 

— Isso… É ruim?

— ... Não, é só… Nunca pensei que poderia se tornar realidade.

— O que?

— Eu… E você. — Atsumu achou graça, mesmo que no fundo sentisse o mesmo.

— Bem… Foi real ontem. E pode ser hoje, amanhã e depois, se você assim quiser. 

Hinata ergueu o corpo para olhá-lo nos olhos, o coração descompassado tentando entender onde o loiro queria chegar. Atsumu selou seus lábios brevemente antes de prosseguir.

— Sei que pode não ser o momento mais apropriado e pode não ter acontecido da melhor forma, mas… Shouyou-kun, aceita namorar comigo?

**Fim?**


End file.
